


The Thrill of it All

by DianaMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Community: sd_ldws, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Party, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm sure you were like...a jock." <br/>"No. No. But I, uh, did chase all the cheerleaders."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week four of the SD_LDWS challenge. The genre was HS/College AU and prompt: Peacock. Gotta admit this one was hard for me. I'm not a big fan of this AU genre in any fandom. But then I finally got inspired and like all the other challenges, man did I just want to keep on writing hehe. Thanks to nikki4noo for giving it a quick once over.
> 
> This version is a slightly more filled out than the version I submitted so it'll read a bit better. Hope you enjoy!

Danny wondered again why he was here. It was a stupid fratboy party of a frat he wasn't even in. He took another sip of the so-so beer. It was some Hawaiian brand, as of course a house party couldn't be without a theme. He decided to keep to his regular style than prance around like some peacock with grass skirts and flowers around his neck.

A familiar laugh brought him out of his thoughts and he remembered why he was here. Rachel, head cheerleader and now ex-girlfriend. It was an instant and passionate connection that lasted all of Freshman year. Things went rocky by the start of sophomore year but he had still hoped they'd have a chance to fix it. Until she showed up to the party with Stanley Edwards, who was wearing practically nothing, and that's when Danny knew. It was over.

He sighed into his cup. He never did learn from his high school days. Chasing after cheerleaders always led to heartbreak. But, sometimes the chase was fun. He wasn't so sure after this. So instead of making a scene, he decided to grab another beer before heading home.

Just as he turned away from the makeshift bar, he smacked right into another solid body, spilling more than half his beer on the other man.

"Brah, whoa--"

"Shit, I got it all over you! Sorry!" Danny apologized, reaching back towards the table to grab a napkin.

The guy clapped him on the shoulder. "S'all right, should've been looking--"

"No it's not, I practically tossed my beer at your shirt and you can't go walking around wet and smelling like some wino...Wait... _What_ are you doing?"

Danny was about to start patting the man--McGarrett from the football team, his memory supplied--down when the guy simply shrugged off his loud Hawaiian shirt. He certainly put half the men out here to shame.

"There, all good."

"All good? You're stripping!"

McGarrett grinned at him. He made a sweep of the room with his free hand. "Well it is a Hawaiian luau, everyone's half naked already. You know, you'd probably fit in better if you were to shed some of those clothes."

Danny chuckled and shook his head. He spread his arms, showing off his casual shirt and tie. "Does it look like I want to fit in? Stand out, my friend, that's how you make an impression on someone."

He flushed as McGarrett gave him a thorough once over, that easy grin turning nearly feral. Even McGarrett's phone ringing didn't soften that look on his face. "Well. You certainly made an impression on me," he said before answering his phone and nodding his goodbye.

Danny stood there, frozen--and speechless--for a long moment before coming to. He laughed to himself as he watched McGarrett take his call out to the patio. Maybe it was time to chase football players.


End file.
